


Catching a Lift Home

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not so bad being called out late at night to pick up York when he has cute friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching a Lift Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): tuckington prompt - mutual drunk friend (york bc yes i like to pretend tucker and york would be friends) called BOTH of us to pick them up from a party well this is awkward but you're cute AU 
> 
> York is so out of character in this. I am sorry.

York lifted the phone to his ear. With his other hand, he covered his other ear to try and block out the sound so he could hear properly.  
  
“Heyyyyy, Tucker!”  
  
“Dude, you’re so fucking smashed.”  
  
“I know,” York grinned. “Come get me.”  
  
Tucker sighed. “Yeah, sure, I’ll be there in twenty so make sure you’re ready to leave.”  
  
Tucker blinked as the phone beeped at him. That fucker hung up before he’d finished talking! He picked up his keys, grabbed a hoodie and left the house.

*****

  
  
York blinked at the phone in his hand. What was he doing again? Oh, right! Arranging a lift home. He squinted at the phone as he typed in the number.  
  
“This is Wash speaking.”  
  
“Hi Wash.”  
  
“Oh dear, Lord. York?”  
  
“The one and only!”  
  
“Let me guess, you need a lift home.”  
  
“Please," he dragged out the 'e' for an unnecessarily long time.  
  
York could hear a heavy sigh from the other end of the line.  
  
“All right.”  
  
“Man, it’s so great I can count on you. Thanks buddy!”  
  
York pushed the button to hang up and slipped the phone into his pocket. Some guy came past and handed him a bottle and he took it with a smile. As he cracked open the lid, he spied his not-so-secret crush, Delta, standing by a window on his own.  
  
“D!” he shouted as he approached the tall man.  
  
Delta took a breath to prepare himself for the onslaught of a drunk York. It usually involved lots of hugs and hanging off of Delta’s arms and shoulders.  
  
“Hello, York.”  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
“I am just getting ready to leave,” Delta looked York up and down. He was far too inebriated to drive. “Did you need a lift home?”  
  
York smiled brightly. “That would be the best!”  
  
Delta fished his keys out of his pocket. “Well then, shall we?”

*****

  
  
Twenty minutes later, Tucker parked his car and looked up at the house. Damn, it must’ve been some party. Cups littered the front lawn and music was blaring; he could feel the bass thump in his chest.  
  
“Man...this got seriously out of hand. I wonder what I missed out on." Tucker silently wished he didn't need to work in the morning.  
  
Just as he stepped out of his car, another pulled up and parked in front. Tucker slammed the door closed and offered a smile to the young man stepping out of the black four wheel drive in front.  
  
“Did you get called out for lift duties too?”  
  
The man laughed. “Unfortunately. You?”  
  
“Yeah. I was at home in my warm pyjamas watching TV when my friend called me up.”  
  
The man nodded, “That sounds about right. You’d think I’d know better, but York does this often enough that I should just start to expect it.”  
  
“York?” Tucker asked.  
  
“I know, it’s a bit of an odd name.”  
  
“No, no, I mean, you’re here to pick up York?” Tucker looked the man over. Now that they were in the light of the porch, Tucker could see that he was kinda cute. He had short dirty blonde hair and freckled skin and had a body that looked completely ripped.  
  
“Yeah. He called me around fifteen minutes ago.”  
  
“That fucker.”  
  
The man looked confused for a moment. “…you’re here to pick York up too, aren’t you?”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
The two stood there just looking at each other for a moment, not entirely sure what to make of this situation.  
  
“So…what’s your name?” Tucker asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Maybe York had mentioned this friend to him once before? If not, Tucker would ask why. This guy was cute. York should have been trying to set him up or something!  
  
“Wash. You?”  
  
“Tucker.”  
  
Nope. York had never mentioned them before.  
  
“So…uh….”  
  
Just as Tucker was about to make an ass of himself, the front door swung open. A girl with wavy brown hair and a friendly smile nursing a beer stood there smiling, as though she were expecting them to be there.  
  
“Well, hi. What’s up bitches!” She looked Wash over briefly, “Uh, I mean, what do you need, Officer?”  
  
“I’m not a cop…”  
  
“Well, that’s good. I was afraid you were gonna shut the party down!”  
  
“Hey Kai, we’re looking for York. Is he here?”  
  
The girl thought for a moment. “Nah, he left a little while ago with a tall, quiet guy. The math dude. What’s his name… Diva?”  
  
“Delta,” Wash corrected.  
  
“Yeah. That guy.”  A voice called for her in the house and she turned around with a ‘woop-woop’! “Sorry guys, but York isn’t here.”  
  
Tucker blinked at the door once she had gone back inside.  
  
“Dude, York knows some weird people.”  
  
“You’re cute though,” Wash said.  
  
Tucker turned and the expression on Wash’s face said that he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Tucker laughed as Wash’s face turned red.  
  
“I’m going to have to talk with York when he’s not hung over tomorrow. He should have told me that he knew a cute guy like you.”


End file.
